


Being Known

by madamebadger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, F/F, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera's not all that surprised that the Inquisitor will bed her--but she is a bit surprised (and pleased) that she'll admit to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Known

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through A Woman Who Wants for Nothing.

"...and he told me some bullshit about Mount Erzazet," Mira said, laughing, "Then he admitted that he'd made the whole thing up. He called you an imp, too, by the way."

"Well, I am, a bit," Sera said, rolling over onto her belly, dimpling. Her feet kicked up behind her. The clear autumn-hazel of her eyes took Mira's breath away. "Don't you think?"

"I suppose." Mira leaned over to kiss her, light, on the mouth.

(She hadn't expected Sera to be so pleased simply that she wasn't _hiding_ their liaison. But Sera was not only pleased but outright gleeful, and after a vigorous and delightful hour of expressing that glee, that had left Mira's sheets both tangled and drenched in sweat, Sera had insisted on hearing what everyone had _said_ when they'd found out.

She'd had to go over Vivienne's response twice. With gestures and accents. Sera had nearly laughed herself off the bed.)

Sera broke away, folding her fingers together under her chin. Her wheat-golden hair gleamed in the afternoon light. "Ooh, and what did the Bull say? I shouldn't think _he_ would get all weird, thinking of us, you know."

"Hah. No. He offered to give me sex advice. Then he said that probably his positions wouldn't work for us."

"Noooo," Sera agreed. "Bull's all right, he's not all poncey. Good at breaking heads. Useful to stand behind in a fight, yeah? But he's not my type." She wrinkled her nose. " _Really_ not my type, like, the opposite of my type in every way."

"You like 'em short and curvy," Mira said smugly.

Sera leaned over to tweak her nipple. "Too right." She gave Mira a wicked grin. "So, did you ask your advisors? Did you ask for advisor-ing, about me?"

"Maybe."

" _Really_?" Sera said, incredulous and delighted.

"Maybe."

Sera settled her cheek in her hand. "What about Josephine, then?"

"Josephine offered to look up the most appropriate gifts for your culture, and realized about ten seconds later that she didn't even know which culture to look up. That made her a bit flustered."

"Ahah, I bet she was. What about Birdy McSneakypants?"

Mira smiled at the ceiling. "Leliana said that getting flowers from a pretty girl always made her feel week in the knees. Then she said she wasn't sure if you were a flowers kind of person. _Then_ she said that what mattered was that it came from the heart. Then she went off to arrange to have someone blackmailed or possibly murdered. ...Sometimes I'm not sure what to make of Leliana."

"Pretty smile," Sera said. "Good at killing people. Nice hair. Touched in the head." Mira sometimes envied Sera her ability to so confidently and concisely sum something up in her own mind. "What did Cullen say?"

Mira grinned. "He blushed, can you believe it?"

"Ohhh easily," Sera said on a gurgling laugh. "Those Templar boys, lots of experience swinging a sword, not much experience _swinging_ a _sword_." She elbowed Mira in the ribs. "Meaning sex, get it?"

"Got it, Sera," Mira said, rolling her eyes.

"Mmhmm." Sera stretched, long and tight-muscled and lean. "All this laughing's got me thirsty," she said. She put her hand on the bed and vaulted, with no apparent effort, over Mira, landing light on her feet and crossing (completely and unselfconsciously naked) to the side table with its ewer of water. (Someone in the castle not only refilled it with fresh water every day, but floated _mint leaves_ on the surface. Mira was not sure how this could possibly be her life.) Mira propped herself up on her elbow to watch: Sera's leap was as light and fluid as a deer, and her movements had the slim and natural grace of a birch tree swaying in the wind or a lily on its stem. And she would never, ever quit making fun of Mira if Mira was foolish enough to speak comparisons out loud, so she kept them close and quiet in her heart.

"Oooh," Sera said, turning with cup of water in hand. "I forgot to ask the best one! _Cassandra_. I bet she shit a _brick_ when she heard."

"She, uh." _Damn_ , Mira thought. 

Sera and Cassandra had been striking sparks off each other for weeks. And it wasn't surprising, since their lives and priorities and practically everything else about them was so different, and for some reason--unlike Sera and Solas, or Sera and Blackwall, they didn't seem to be able to just ignore each other. But still... still, she couldn't help but think, couldn't help but hope that there was more similarity and sympathy there than you could see right off. Sera was her lover--and, if she was being honest with herself, her beloved, too. But Cassandra was her dear friend, a reservoir of strength that made her understand instinctively why the Divine had made Cassandra her Right Hand, even though she was a dwarf and had zero understanding of anything else that happened in the Chantry. She wanted very badly for them to get along.

This wasn't likely to help.

After a moment she said, "She was, er... surprised."

"Oh come _on_ , Buckles, that's not nearly good enough. What did she say?" Sera's eyes glittered gleefully over the edge of her cup.

"She...." Mira sighed. She didn't want to say it, but she also didn't want to begin this (whatever it was) by lying to Sera. "She was a little concerned that it would make her job harder. The Inquisition stuff."

"Oh," Sera said, and as Mira had been afraid would happen, her expression closed off a little. "You mean, her job promoting you as the Herald." She crossed one arm across her body to cup the opposite elbow, a posture that Mira instantly read as defensive, and tapped the cup against her lip. "Is that what _you_ think _too_ , then?"

"No!" Mira sat up, dislodging the sheets. "No, nothing like that. I mean, Sera, honestly, I go into places and either yell at them or we kill bad guys. I don't think the question of who I'm bedding is likely to even _come up_ , not unless people have really bad priorities. And yes, I know you're trying to make a dirty pun on 'come up' right now." Sera's mouth twitched with an unwilling smile. "But even if they did... it wouldn't matter to me. Even if it was a problem, which I don't think it is, that'd be Josephine and Leliana's problem to deal with. I'm not giving you up even if it is a problem. They can smooth it over if they have to."

Sera's eyes flicked, mildly suspicious. "You sure about that?"

"Of course I am. And Cassandra will come around." She hoped.

Sera snorted.

"She likes you."

"Hell she does. Princess Cassandra Allergy whatever."

"She does. She keeps talking to you when we're out on missions, doesn't she?"

"Well... yes," Sera's face made a snarl, "but that doesn't--"

"Believe me, the people who Cassandra thinks aren't worth her time... she ignores them completely. Sort of like you and the people you don't like."

Sera snorted again. But her snarly look relaxed, turned pensive.

"Come back to bed," Mira wheedled. When Sera still looked hesitant, she smirked, and said, "After all, 'why change the past when you could own this day'?"

"Oh you did not just...!" Sera said, and flung the cup--still half-full of water, splashing it all over the floor--at her.

Mira snapped it out of the air before it hit the wall. At Sera's startled look she said, "I did, just." She smiled. "And my reflexes are pretty good too, don't forget."

For a moment Mira wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, or what was the right thing to say, or what any of this should mean. But Sera's mouth quirked, and then smiled, and then the smile blossomed into a huge, toothy grin, like some kind of terrifying wild animal. Some kind of terrifying, magnificent wild animal, inclined to bite. "I know they are," Sera said, leering, and then leapt.


End file.
